


Good Morning

by GreenCD



Series: The Family That Slays Together [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor being a sweet boyfriend, And really loves his family, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vox is naturally stressed out, Vox stresses out, he just worries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCD/pseuds/GreenCD
Summary: Vox had trouble sleeping that night and Alastor takes it upon himself to comfort his husband.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Family That Slays Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Life can be hard sometimes and Vox is just kinda tired and stressed all the time in this fic of mine. He really loves his family and because of this he worries a lot about them. Hope you all enjoy more of these murder boyfriends. It was really nice to write a story for these two again after only writing poems for the past month. This turned out way longer than a thought, but I say that about everything I write.

Why were alarm clocks ever invented to be so loud? An obnoxious screeching right next to the ear that pierced any semblance of peace one may have had during their rest. The call of a banshee, as she screamed into the air and plunged sharpened nails right into the eardrums. This was a question Vox asked himself as the incessant beeping of his own alarm blared into his exhausted mind and caused him to bury his face deeper into the pillow.

Vox slammed a hand down onto the alarm clock, aggressively jabbing a finger onto the plastic before it found the off button. When the screeching ceased to echo in the bedroom, he finally lifted his face from the pillow. Hazel eyes squinting at the significantly brighter room and a long sigh escaped chapped lips. He licked his lips and blinked rapidly to try and clear some of the sleep away. Pulling his hand back from the alarm clock, Vox rolled over onto his back and glanced to his husband next to him.

Alastor took to ignoring the blaring alarm and chose instead to pull the comforter up to his chin and bury himself into the black satin. Vox watched as his soft breathing evened back out. Brown hair shining red in the morning sunlight caused his heart to clench from adoration. Despite the beauty of his partner, Vox found it hard to focus. His head turned so he was facing the grey ceiling. There, he traced the swirling pattern and let his mind drift.

He hadn’t slept much last night. A few, short, twenty minute segments of exhausted tossing and turning was all he had gotten. His mind had been far too plagued with harrowing thoughts that spiked his anxiety. A few shows had dropped in views and it was in his best interest to rid himself of these failing productions. During the earlier parts of his life, Vox wouldn't have given the cast a second thought. He would've fired every last person that didn't meet his standards and easily replaced them. It was nothing personal. He had a business to run after all. This time had been different though.

His game show "Smash It and Cash It", where people would try to break a collection of objects to earn cash, had dropped after a season. People got bored of seeing the same stuff over and over. It wasn't a big loss of money, since the audience eventually just tuned into another one of Vox's programs, but the show was cut. The host was cut. The host that had a wife and a daughter. He had a family. Vox had a family.

Alastor's kill that evening had only drove the stake of anxiety further into his heart. It had been business as usual. A chop here, scream there, ending in a bloody knife to the heart. It was the same horrific, beautiful dance he’d seen a hundred times before. And yet, as his husband took the life of a sad drunk that had cursed them out on the street, he felt a tight ball of anguish settle into his stomach. Vox had to turn away from the scene and walk a few steps towards the car, lest he lose the lovely dinner they had just enjoyed.

He had been distressed the rest of the night, mind racing with crazy hypotheticals that left him shaking deep in his soul. Alastor had quickly clung to his side, taking note of Vox’s panicked mood as soon as they had cleaned up the murder site. Vox had wanted to respond as Alastor laid gentle kisses to his jaw and neck, rubbing his back in wide, comforting circles, but his anxiety was too high to form coherent phrases. Their daughter had vacated the living room when they got home, sensing the general feeling lingering between the two. She had given Vox a quick hug and he had begged for it to have been just a moment longer. To hold her and know she was real. To convince his panicked mind nothing was going to happen and they were going to be fine. To forget the thought of his gorgeous, loving family bleeding out in pain and misery all alone on a random street…

Vox let out a long, stressed sigh with a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt a soft hand slide up his arm and slowly his eyes drifted shut. "I'm sorry, baby. Didn't mean to wake you."

“You didn't. I was up." Alastor mumbled, moving the hand up and down Vox's arm in a supposedly comforting manner. He had never been the best at sharing condolences with others. An awkward display of short hugs and hushed words, but for Vox, his husband's presence was a sweet leech. Sucked out all of the pain and stress of a day before laying a gentle kiss over the bite. A small smile cracked onto his face at the comparison of his husband to a leech. If he told him, Alastor would scoff and slap at his arm in an insulted manner. He’d proudly declare his own elegance and they would laugh with foreheads pressed tightly together. A sweet melody of tired chuckles that would leave them both more in love than the previous day. 

That’s why Vox was worried. He loved Alastor—more than his own heart could handle— and he loved their daughter and he loved his life. It was terrifying to think someone in this world could take this life away. Take away the sound of his husband’s charming voice and the joyful laugh of his daughter. Their sweet smiles as all three settle on the couch for movies until the break of dawn. His daughter’s passionate ideas. His husband’s murderous rampages. He couldn’t do it without them.

The mattress swayed slightly as the sound of rustling blankets made Vox turn his head to the side again. “Do you want to talk about it, darling?” Alastor asked, now sitting up in their bed and staring intently down at him. Vox shook his head and reached out to wrap an arm around his husband’s hip. Alastor got the message and carefully crawled over to settle himself on top of his husband, tucking his head under the other’s chin.

“It’s nothing baby. Promise.” Vox hummed, placing his hands on Alastor's hips and gently kneading the skin through silk bottoms. Heat seeped through the fabric and warmed up all of Vox’s body, soothing his aching heart with the familiarity of the situation. They stayed that way for a few seconds before hands grabbed Vox’s own and halted any movement. The hands were pulled away from their bodies as Alastor slowly sat up. “Sorry baby. Too much?” Vox asked.

Alastor didn’t respond and instead raised an eyebrow in question. There were a few moments of silence before Vox sighed audibly. “Can’t touch you until I say what’s wrong? That it?” Alastor shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Vox sighed again, softer this time, turning his hands to intertwine their fingers together. “Do you remember that show about smashing random shit I had?” He asked and after a second Alastor nodded in confirmation. “It dropped in ratings and it was a company decision to let the cast go.” Vox went silent and his eyes flickered to the side, staring off into space before returning to Alastor’s. “The host broke down, crying about his wife being in the hospital and his daughter about to go to college. Got me thinking about us.” Alastor’s smile dropped slightly as he ran his thumbs across Vox’s pointer fingers. “It wasn’t bad. Just got me worrying about the same shit happening to us...Our baby girl is so smart. She’s gonna wanna go to college, and I wanna send her to the best one.”

Alastor quickly nodded in agreement, smile growing again at the mention of their adopted daughter. "She certainly is a brilliant young belle. Only 14, yet challenging the whole world."

Vox's smile widened. "Don't know where she got it from. We're both dumbasses."

The couple shared a laugh as the depressive atmosphere melted away slightly. Once their laughter had died down, they took a moment to listen to each other breathe and enjoy the warmth traveling between their hands. Alastor shifted, shuffling his knees closer to Vox's side and pulled one of his hands to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Continue, mon amour."

Vox nodded, blushing faintly. “It got better at dinner. You looked so good last night, Al, and everything was just melting away. It was all good until, y’know, that drunk bastard opened his mouth." By the end of the evening, Vox had been feeling considerably better. Anxiety had nearly diminished when they had left the restaurant. They were walking down the street to get to their car, Alastor’s arms wrapped around one of Vox’s, as they shared hushed, loving words. A man sitting against the wall of a liquor store was startled awake when they passed by. Vox was ready to pay him no mind, before the inebriated soul began to screech profanity at the pair. Their walking halted and he glanced behind them to glare at the man. Alastor’s arms had tightened their grip and when Vox looked back to him, he was met with a large, sadistic grin. A cannibal’s smile. Red eyes full of animalistic hunger silently begging for the chance to let loose. Vox could never deny his husband anything he wanted.

“Vox?” Alastor questioned after a moment of his husband staring off into space. He paused and slid his hands from Vox’s, letting them drop to the bed, before speaking again. “I apologize, darling, for ruining our date last night. It can be hard to remember how gruesome my hunting is to others. If need be, I can stop hunti‒”

Vox shook the memory of the man’s screams from his head and was quick to hush his husband. “No, Al. You know I couldn’t give two shits about the people you kill.” He laid a hand on one of Alastor’s knees. “It was just a bad night for me last night, sweetheart… My anxiety was making me think about you and our little doll in place of that drunk, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Alastor tensed as the reality of Vox’s stress finally came to light. His throat felt dry as he dropped himself onto his husband. Vox let out a short, pained gasp before wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head repeatedly. “I will never let that happen.” Alastor started, burying his face into Vox’s neck. “I promise you darling, nothing like that will never happen. I will never let anyone hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt our daughter.”

“And you?”

Alastor let out a small laugh, landing a small kiss to the side of Vox’s neck. “As if anyone could hurt me darling.”

That one, single, joke from his husband was enough to eradicate any stress left in his body. He let out a long, weary sigh, body deflating as anxiety evaporated, only leaving behind the sweet warmth of Alastor. Vox could focus so much better now. The encompassing sheets burying him in a feeling of utter peace and he ran a hand into the softest hair he had ever felt. A unique smell of spices and old records with a dash of blood flooding his nose. Alastor let his husband hold him close, bags under his eyes darkening as the adrenaline wore off, leaving behind nothing but exhaustion. They laid like that for awhile, just bathing in their shared love and adoration for each other. The squeaking of wood stairs as their daughter walked downstairs barely registered in their minds as they slowly began to drift off into a peaceful haze of drowsiness.

The sound of a glass bowl shattering on the ground startled them awake and Alastor pushed himself up on Vox’s chest. His smile grew and a short laugh escaped his lips. “Guess that moment is over.”

Vox grumbled a curse to himself, eyes blinking rapidly to try and open up wider. Eventually his eyelids decided that half open was good enough.

There was a kiss to his forehead. “Go back to sleep, cher. I’ll call Valentino and tell him you aren’t coming in today.” Alastor purred before easing himself off of his husband and stepping onto the floor.

Vox hummed, eyes already sliding shut again. Sure he would give him shit the next day, but Val would make sure his studios didn’t burn to the ground. He was grateful to have a friend like him. He was grateful to have a husband like Alastor. He was very grateful for the life he somehow found himself in. Exhaustion slowly consumed Vox’s mind as he drifted away to the sounds of his family downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who left such amazing comments on my last fic of this series. I do get quite busy with college, a job, and as much of a social life as I can manage, but I have gotten much better at time management. I say this and yet I just ignored everything for this fic caused I missed writing these two.
> 
> Towards the end, when Vox says can focus again, it is from my own experience with intense anxiety. It'll make everything around me so muted and dull and when I finally can settle down again I just notice so much more cause my senses aren't just flooded by panic. Also I high key hate the ending of this, but what can ya do?
> 
> I have another work based on their adopted daughter. She's someone from the show and another favorite character of mine along with Al and Vox. Any guesses? Hopefully I will have the first chapter of that posted sometime next week, so I will see you all there. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading sweethearts! Songs of the fic: Bessie Smith "Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out", Puppini Sisters "Good Morning" and Cavetown "Talk to Me"


End file.
